GGRKS (Go google it)
__NOEDITSECTION__ Letra en Romaji please do not ask me why all of you want to know me i think please do not ask me why all of you want to know me konna kimochi wa hajimete shoshinsha wa mazu romuttero kimi to shitashiku naritain da nareai nara viipu de yare iitai koto ga aru no nara hakkiri ieba boku no koto dou omotteru? shiru ka yo "gugure-kasu" "gugure-kasu" meado oshiete? "gugure-kasu" doko sunden no? "gugure-kasu" suki na taipu wa? yahuu de gugure-kasu tsugi itsu aeru? "gugure-kasu" nasu to ka taberu? "gugure-kasu" koibito iru no? (oshietai keredo...) sunao ni narenai dame na no kimi no koe kokoro de ripiito sakujo shiro un'ei shigoto shiro kimi no miryoku wo kataru yo koko wa omae no nikki janee megurine-chu wa su ni kaere da-sure wo tateru na kimi no honne ga shiritain da shiru ka yo "gugure-kasu" "gugure-kasu" surii-saizu wa? "gugure-kasu" pantsu nani iro? "gugure-kasu" pantsu haiteru? rakuten de gugure-kasu zutto suki da yo dette iu ai shiterun da maruchi otsu kimochi wakatte (wakatte iru no ni...) honna wa kokoro meguru no... konna taido ja kirawarechau hontou wa watashi anata ga dare yori ichiban suki na no "kizuke baka..." kanchigai shinaide choudai be, betsu ni anta no koto janai kara kao ga akai no maguro no sei honna wa iwanai ienai kimi ga suki da yo baka mitai hontou no kimochi guguraretara mou watashi wo marugoto agechau please do not ask me why all of you want to know me i think please do not ask me why all of you want to know me Letra en Español Por favor, no me preguntes por qué Tú quieres saber de mí, creo Por favor, no me preguntes por qué Tú quieres saber de mí Es la primera vez que me siento así, Un ROM es con lo que los principiantes empiezan Quiero ser la persona más cercana a ti Tu VIP probablemente es falso, Dime de una vez que es lo que quieres ¿Qué piensas de mí? Te lo diré, Búscalo en Google (Googlealo) Búscalo en Google (Googlealo) ¿Cuál es tu e-mail? Búscalo en Google (Googlealo) ¿Dónde vives? Búscalo en Google (Googlealo) ¿Qué tipo de hombres te gustan? Googlealo en Yahoo ¿Puedo verte otra vez? Búscalo en Google (Googlealo) ¿Qué clase de hombres te gustan? No puedo decírtelo, Tú nunca actuarías apropiadamente Tu voz siempre resuena en mi mente Creo que no debes dejar de trabajar Cada vez que hablas, te haces mas linda ¿Por qué está escrito eso en tu diario? ¿Por qué no te vas a casa? Simplemente eres una molestia Sé que no pinsas eso en realidad Te lo diré, Búscalo en Google (Googlealo) Búscalo en Google (Googlealo) ¿Cuáles son tus medidas? Búscalo en Google (Googlealo) ¿De qué color son tus bragas? Búscalo en Google (Googlealo) ¿Estás usando alguna? Googlealo en Rakuten Siempre me has gustado ¿Qué quieres decir? Siempre te amaré De nuevo, adiós Acepta lo que siento Ya lo he hecho… Mi corazón no puede mentirse a sí mismo por siempre… Yo amo y odio tu forma de ser conmigo… Y no me puedo entender… ¿Qué te gusta de mí? Busca las pistas, ¡gran idiota! Antes que te hagas la idea equivocada, No estaba pensando en ti, Mi cara está roja pero es porque comí un atún grande ¿Eso es realmente cierto? Sí lo es De veras me amas ¡Eres un estúpido! No necesito ir a Google para saber lo que siento. Porque pronto me entregaré a ti. Por favor, no me preguntes por qué Tú quieres saber de mí, creo Por favor, no me preguntes por qué Tú quieres saber de mí Categoría:Aamin-P Categoría:Kamui Gakupo Categoría:Megurine Luka Categoría:Duos Categoría:Romaji Categoría:Español Categoría:2009 Categoría:Salón de la Fama Categoría:Letra Categoría:Letras: